Out of Mind
by FaithinBones
Summary: Due to a fall, Booth sustains a concussion that causes him to have a temporay bout of amnesia. This story takes place in season 10 and is a continuation of NatesMama's drabble, 'Amnesia', chapter 2 of her story "100 Years of Not-quite Solitude".
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of NatesMama's drabble 'Amnesia', chapter 2 of her story "100 Years of Not-quite Solitude". I hope you like it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 _If this is real, then how can I be fine?_

 _ooooooooo_

Waiting for Brennan to return to his hospital room, Booth flipped through the channels on the remote trying to find the Phillies game he knew was supposed to be on. Disgusted to find that the cable channels were limited to the basic package in the hospital, he ran through the menu three times before turning the television off. Folding his arms against his chest, he glared at the darkened screen, waiting to be rescued from the temporary hell that he was in.

Her mind racing with things she needed to do, Brennan hurried into Booth's hospital room and over to where he lay, "Booth, your physician has ordered an MRI just to make sure that you're alright. When you fell, your head hit the pavement near the area of your skull where you had brain surgery five years ago and we just want to make sure that you're alright."

Disgusted with his situation, Booth growled, "Come on Bones, I was only out for like a minute or two. Except for the headache I feel fine. I didn't want to come here in the first place. This was your idea. I'm going to miss the game and the cable here is shit."

Squeezing his arm, Brennan gave him a pointed look, "You agreed to come, Booth. Now that you're here we're going to make sure you're alright. The area of the skull where you were operated on is weaker than the rest of your skull, you know that."

His irritation growing, Booth continued to complain, "Fine have it your way, but I think it's a waste of time and . . . "

Interrupting his tirade, Brennan kissed him.

Surprised, Booth returned her kiss and then smiled, "You have an interesting bedside manner, Dr. Brennan, very interesting indeed."

Amused, Brennan shook her head, "Max is going to pick up Christine from Day Care, so she's safe. He's going to take her to his apartment and keep her overnight, so we don't need to worry about where she is."

Relieved, Booth nodded her head, "Poor baby girl. There is never a dull moment in her life is there?"

Patting his arm, Brennan smiled, "No, I suppose not."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After his medical tests came back, his physician agreed with Brennan that Booth was not in danger and that he had not sustained any serious injury to his brain. "You do have a concussion, Agent Booth. I need you to go home and get some rest. When I mean rest I mean no physical activity for the next couple of days and I need you to limit your mental activity too. You need to avoid reading, watching TV or using your computer."

Flabbergasted, Booth shook his head, "No TV, are you kidding me? What the hell am I supposed to do for the next two days then?"

Amused with Booth's outrage, Dr. Hendrick replied, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Glaring at his wife, Booth asked her, "You're not going to listen to this quack are you?"

A look of apology on her face, Brennan glanced at the doctor and then back at Booth, "Yes, Booth, I am. Dr. Hendrick is one of the finest neurologists in the area. You will comply with his orders."

Furious, Booth crossed his arms, "Damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

As his wheel chair was rolled out of Emergency and onto the driveway, Booth looked around in puzzlement, "What's going on?"

A little confused, Brennan looked at the nurse pushing Booth's chair out of the hospital. "I don't understand."

Pointing at the snow on the grass, the icicles dangling from the overhead awning, Booth gave his partner a fearful look, "It's September, what's with the snow and ice?"

A little alarmed, Brennan squatted down near the chair and looked intensely at Booth, "It's not September, Booth. It's January."

His mouth suddenly dry, Booth shook his head, "No, that isn't right, it's September. I . . . I just got out of prison not too long ago. I . . . I just talked to Sweets this morning. Daisy is having a baby . . . she's having a baby . . . if it's not September then . . . I mean, this can't be right, it's just September."

Glancing at the nurse, Brennan gripped Booth's arm and tried to calm him down, "Booth, it's possible you have amnesia. Hopefully it's just temporary, but, it's not September. It's January. You're going to be fine. I'll get you home and into bed and you can rest. Perhaps your memory will return in a day or so."

Afraid of what was happening to him, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's hand and gripped her fingers hard, "If it's not September then . . . What about . . . I don't understand, Bones. Am I . . . am I working for the FBI now? Did we . . . did we?"

Her heart racing, Brennan stared intently at Booth, "Everything is fine, Booth. We solved our case. We discovered who killed Cooper and the conspiracy that was behind his death has been completely uncovered. We'll talk about it when we get home, but, we're fine. We're safe, you're safe."

Nervous, Booth released Brennan's hand, "Alright I trust you. If you say we're fine then we're fine. If you say this is January then I believe you. Go ahead and get the car so we can get out of here, my heads really starting to hurt."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Settled in Brennan's car, Booth sighed as she pulled out into traffic, "So did she have her baby yet? What did Daisy and Sweets name their baby? I bet Sweets is showing pictures to everyone that will look at them. He can be such a pain in the ass."

Realization hitting her, Brennan quickly glanced at Booth and then back at the road, "Um . . . Daisy had a boy, Booth. She named him Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets."

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "Seeley, now why the hell did they go and stick a name like that on the kid? Wait until I talk to Sweets about this. I hope to God they're calling the little guy Lance or Junior. Seeley really sucks as a name. Well, Lance isn't much better, but it's a hell of a lot better than Seeley. I sure as hell will not be sticking any kid of mine with that name if we ever have another one. Seeley . . . Shit, why the hell didn't I talk him out of that? What's wrong with me? I couldn't have been happy about it."

Dreading what she was about to tell him, Brennan pulled into the first parking lot she saw and parked her car away from the few other cars in the lot.

Curious, Booth looked around, "Why did you stop here?"

Turning off the ignition, Brennan slowly turned and looked at her husband, "Booth, I'm going to tell you something and it's going to make you sad. You need to remember that this is January and what I'm going to tell you happened a few months ago. This is not a recent occurrence."

Wary, Booth swallowed, "Something happened to the baby didn't it? God, poor Sweets and Daisy."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on the back of his neck, "Booth, Sweets is dead. He was murdered while we were investigating Cooper's murder and we were uncovering the conspiracy that got you shot and thrown into prison."

Stunned, Booth shook his head, "No, what are you saying? No . . . No." Opening the door, Booth got out of the car and turned to stare at the full moon overhead, "No, I don't know what's going on, but no . . . He can't be dead. Why would he be dead?"

Listening to her husband yell at the almost empty parking lot, Brennan opened the door and exited her car. Walking around the car, she touched Booth on his arm, "I'm sorry, Booth."

Tears streaming down his face, Booth shook his head, "Why, I don't understand why?"

"Sweets served a warrant on Sanderson Chemicals for some documents we needed for our case." Pausing, she grimly shook her head, "We went to interview Jerold Norsky and Sweets took care of the warrant. He was murdered after he retrieved the documents we were looking for. An FBI Agent named Kenneth Emory killed Sweets. He was working for Durant who'd ordered the hit."

Confused, Booth shook his head, "Durant? You mean Sanderson. Sanderson was behind that conspiracy . . . wasn't he?"

Her grip firm on Booth's arm, Brennan assured him, "No, I mean Durant. He was the head of the conspiracy, not Sanderson. Durant is currently awaiting trial in fact his trial starts in two weeks. His lawyer has done everything he could to delay the trial, but Judge Morrow has had enough and the trial starts in two weeks."

A feeling of weakness hitting him, Booth turned and sat down heavily on the passenger side of the car. "And Sweets is dead?"

Kneeling next to him, Brennan placed her hand on his knee. "Yes, I'm sorry, Booth. He really is dead."

Placing his hands over his eyes, Booth felt the tears pour relentlessly from his eyes, "Did I . . . Did I get to say goodbye?"

Tears sliding unheeded down her cheeks, Brennan nodded her head, "We were able to get to him just before he died. He told you that the world is a lot better place than you think it is."

Weeping, Booth shook his head, "How is the world a better place when I keep losing people I love?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a one shot. Oh well.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Unable to sleep, Booth stared at the ceiling and remarked, "When I'm better, I'd like to go see Sweets' gravesite. I want to pay my respects."

Rolling over onto her side, Brennan pushed up on her elbow and stared at Booth, "I'm sorry, Booth. Sweets was cremated. He doesn't have a gravesite."

Closing his eyes, Booth swallowed and refused to comment. The injustice of the situation more than enough for him, he rolled away from Brennan and tried to find sleep.

Uncertain how to get through Booth's defenses, Brennan explained, "We did have a farewell ceremony. His ashes are now resting at one of his favorite places he liked to go to with Daisy. They had quite a few picnics there. Daisy said that he loved the view of the city."

Feeling a tear escape his lashes, Booth angrily wiped it from his cheek and remained quiet.

Close to tears, Brennan lay back down and closed her eyes, "We can go there visit his ashes if you'd like to." Getting no reply, she worried that Booth was taking Sweets' death harder than he had the first time. "Would you like to talk to someone? Apparently you don't want to talk to me. Perhaps you can talk to Cam."

His voice rough with emotion, Booth responded, "What's to talk about, Bones? Pops is dead. Sweets is dead. I'm working for an organization that was willing to let me rot in jail. Our home was destroyed. I was almost killed. You were almost killed. My daughter was traumatized. What the hell is there left to say? Just . . . just go to sleep Bones. I'm tired. I just want . . . . I don't know what I want anymore."

Afraid for Booth's sanity, Brennan turned on her side and moved closer to her husband. Placing her arm around his waist, she leaned her head against his back, "I love you, Booth."

His voice barely above a whisper, Booth replied, "I love you too."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She found him sitting in the livingroom, the only light coming from the light above the stove in the kitchen. Moving cautiously in the semi-dark room, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down. "Booth, it's three in the morning. You should be in bed resting."

His eyes closed, Booth mournfully replied, "I gave him a hard time, but he really deserved it most of the time. He was always sticking his nose in my business. No matter how much I told him to mind his own business he wouldn't. He was a real pain in the ass."

Unsure what to say to help him, Brennan finally responded, "He liked you."

Snorting, Booth opened his eyes and reached out his hand to clasp her hand, "Yeah, I know. He adopted me before I adopted him. The guy just wanted a family and he chose us. It took me a long time to let him be part of our family, but I guess I liked him too."

Relieved that her husband sounded less stressed than earlier that evening, Brennan patted their clasped hands, "You asked me one time if we were the land of misfit toys. I didn't know what that meant at the time, so I looked it up. I was intrigued and rented the Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer movie so I could better understand what you meant. . . . We are the land of misfit toys, Booth. You and I were both mistreated as children and it took us a long time to learn to really trust people. Sweets was also mistreated as a child and somehow he found us. He needed us to help him to have at least a partially normal life just like I need you and you need me. Without you, I wouldn't be living a normal life at all and I don't think you would be either."

Surprised, Booth shook his head and protested, "A normal life? Since when do we have a normal life? You and I have never had a normal life. Even now, our lives are so screwed up. Sweets should have never attached himself to me. It's what got him killed."

Shaking her head, Brennan corrected him, "We have as normal a life as possible, Booth. We both have inherently dangerous jobs and that attracts some risk, but we do have as close to a normal life as we can. We're a family, we have a daughter, this house belongs to us, these are all part of our life. If we hadn't found each other I'm certain we wouldn't have any of this. We help each other to live a better life and that's what Sweets wanted. He saw what we had and he wanted to be part of it. Attaching himself to us is not what got him killed, Booth. He wanted to be an FBI agent and that placed him in a position to be exposed to danger. You didn't get him killed. You gave him the family he needed and desperately wanted. You were the brother he wanted and he loved you."

Cautiously, Booth asked her, "Do you really think so?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled sadly, "Yes, I do. He even tried to tell you that as he lay dying. He wanted you to know that he'd found what he wanted. He told you that the world is a better place than you think it is. He knew about your past and he knew about the terrible things done to you as a child and as an adult, but he had terrible things done to him as a child as well. He tried to see the good things in life and he wanted you to see them too."

A little amazed, Booth gripped Brennan's hand, "Hey I thought you hate psychology, Bones. I swear you're talking just like Sweets would if he was sitting right here."

Amused, Brennan nodded her head, "I do hate psychology, but when he was living with us I availed myself of some of the books he had left lying around and I found some of them to be fairly logical. Some of them were ridiculous of course, but not all of them. The goods ones were based upon on logic and sound reasoning, therefore I found them to be trustworthy."

Releasing her hand, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders, "I woke up a little while ago and I remembered everything. I . . . I remember what happened and . . . well, Bones, thank you for all the things you've done for me these last few months. You've given me a house to live in and a family that I can believe in. You're my best friend and I love you so much. I'm the luckiest guy around. Without you, I'd probably . . . I know that my life would totally suck."

Leaning against him, Brennan let her hand rub up and down his thigh,"I love you Booth. We complement each other and we always will."

Kissing her cheek, Booth smiled, "By the way, I remember how I got the concussion. The next time we're chasing a murderer I'd appreciate it if you'd stay behind me since I'm the one carrying the gun. I was so busy trying to catch up with you, I didn't notice that patch of ice until it was too late. It's a good thing Aubrey was with us and he stopped the guy from killing both of us."

Not willing to take the blame, Brennan sniffed, "I wasn't in any danger from the man, Booth. I was merely trying to keep him sight so we wouldn't lose him. I had no intention of catching up with him. You and Aubrey were running too slow and someone had to keep the suspect in sight."

Outraged, Booth pulled his arm away and stood up. Looming over her, he flailed his arms out, "Are you kidding me? I'm pretty damn fast, but I didn't want to break my neck on the damn sidewalk. It had big patches of ice on it. You forced me to go faster than I should. Our suspect wasn't moving that fast either. You're the one that caused me to fall and get hurt."

Furious, Brennan stood up and poked her finger in her partner's chest, "I did not cause you to get hurt, Booth. You fell on your own."

Grabbing her finger, Booth breathed heavily while he tried to reign in him emotions. Suddenly, he released her finger and pulled her into his embrace. "God you're so hot." Kissing her, Booth felt her respond and soon they were both gasping for air. Pulling slightly away from her, Booth smiled, "I think I'm going to take the rest of the week off."

Panting, Brennan nodded her head, "I will of course stay home and take care of you."

A grin breaking out, Booth shook his head, "We definitely complement each other, Bones. You and me are definitely made for each other."

Smiling, Brennan leaned forward and kissed him again, "Yes were are."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think of my story?

A/N: Ha, I bet you thougnt I was going to drag this story out and put you through the wringer.


End file.
